


Up All Night

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-sharing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insomnia, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Sam Wants a Dog, Self-Insert, Smut, established poly relationship, female orgasm, male orgasm, reader-fic, sexual threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader prompt from Dirty Supernatural Imagines: Imagine Dean leading you to bed with him and Sam when you can't sleep. They end up taking care of you in a more heated way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



> Requested by my lovely, sweet girlfriend hit_the_books for her birthday. Beta'd by Pickelport.

You shifted again on your mattress and tried not to open your eyes. You were fighting a losing battle though. It was too early and you felt the beginnings of tense grumpiness bubbling up. Turning onto your stomach, you laid your head against the pillow. 

One. Two. Three. 

Nope. Your head was hurting at this angle. You shifted to the side and tried to relax into sleepiness. Your legs kicked out underneath you, trying to shift the covers off a little. The room was too hot. You kicked about far too vigorously and the covers fell off the side of your bed. 

You groaned in anger and frustration and jumped up to grab them. “GRR!” you pounded the pillow for good measure. Everything pissed you off when you were this itchy for sleep. The air was too warm, the covers weren’t comfortable enough, your head couldn’t find a spot to relax on the pillow and now this injustice. It just wasn’t fair. 

You grabbed the covers to shove them back on the bed and one corner of the sheet popped off the mattress. 

It was too much. The injustices would never end. You yelled a wordless grunt and slammed your fist into the pillow again. 

“Woah there, cowgirl,” the sleep-roughened voice of Dean startled you and you whirled around. He was half-asleep and rubbing his eyes. One hand reached down to scratch his belly absentmindedly, lifting the shirt he was wearing to reveal the soft patch of hair that led from his navel to his pelvis. 

“Can’t sleep,” your voice was gruff and bitter. “I’m too hot. I’m too awake.” 

“Aw,” Dean reached out and grabbed you towards him. “C’mere baby,” he said, hugging you tightly. His warm body made you too hot though, and you squirmed a little. He pulled back and looked into your tired eyes. “Hmm,” he hummed. “I have an idea. Come with me,” he grasped your hand into his larger one and led you out of the bedroom. The air in the hall was much cooler and you felt a little better already. Maybe the living room couch was more comfortable. If Dean was leading you there, you were grateful for his foresight. 

Dean took a left turn though, instead of right and you looked at him to see where you were going. He continued down the hall to the big bedroom on the corner. 

A king-size bed sat in the middle of the room bearing the weight of a large lump on one side. “Sam,” Dean called softly. The lump moved and Sam sat up, rubbed his eyes and glanced at you. 

“Y/N,” Sam said, his voice deep from being asleep moments before. “Dean.” 

“Y/N couldn’t sleep,” Dean said. He led you to the bed and pulled you up on it with them. You scooted closer to Sam so Dean could join you. You were sandwiched between the brothers now. 

“Sam and I sometimes sleep here together,” Dean said quietly. “Just, you know. If someone has a nightmare or something,” he ducked his head, telling you that much was hard enough for him. You understood. Sometimes the brothers just needed to share a bed. Even though you’d only been living with them for a few months, you were getting to know them very well. 

You crawled into the big bed and tried to settle down. Something was poking you though. You reached under the blanket and grasped the edge of a notebook, open to the page the author had been working on. Shih-tzu, Mastiff, Terrier, Boxer, Shepherd, Collie, Retriever...It was a list of breeds of dogs down one side of the page with a mix of numbers under the columns “Good with people, needs a lot of attention, needs lots of exercise.” You smirked and handed it to Sam. 

“Really?” you asked. He blushed and lifted one arm up and you snuggled up to lay your head on his chest. It was bare and warm. Dean scooted closer to spoon you from the other side. 

Even though you were sandwiched between your favorite guys in the whole world, you still couldn't relax.You squirmed a little, trying to get comfortable on Sam's chest. Dean wriggled closer, trying to stifle your bodies movements with his. 

"Stop moving, Y/N," he grunted. You froze and tried to relax but you were too awake. Your tongue darted out to lick your lip and a little bit of it made contact with Sam's chest, making his breath hitch. 

"Go to sleep," Sam said, eyes still closed. You tried to be still again but you could feel your hot breath on Sam's chest radiating back at you and it made you fidget. Dean pressed closer and you felt his waist come into contact with your back. Sam’s hands came up to hold you to him. 

You tried to slow your breathing but felt an itch on your nose. You brought your hand up to scratch and Sam caught it and pulled it over his waist. 

“Go to sleep,” both brothers groaned in unison. You stopped and laid there, feeling Sam’s heartbeat under your head. Dean’s waist was incredibly close though and some wicked part of you wondered what would happen if you wiggled just a little bit. You shifted very slowly, pushing your ass backwards a little bit into Dean’s waist inch by inch. Dean grabbed you around the waist and held you to him. You wriggled a little bit more and Dean groaned, pressing his head into your neck. 

“What are you doing to me?” he whispered hoarsely. You felt his erection pressing up against you. 

“Want you,” you mumbled into Sam’s chest. “Please?” 

“Ohhhh,” Dean groaned again, face pressed into your neck. “God, baby you know I can’t say no to you,” he said huskily. He kissed your neck, peppering it with quick, soft pecks. His hands roamed across your back and down your sides, stroking you beneath the thin material of your sleep shirt. 

Sam was brought out of his dozing by the movements above him. He watched, eyes hungry as Dean kissed you. "Want you too," you looked up at Sam with the most pleading, innocent look you could muster. Sam growled. 

"Dean," Sam gave him a pointed look and the two of them shared some kind of wordless conversation. While still laying on the bed, Sam hauled you onto his lap, his own erection pressing into your ass. You ground down into it and Sam whined low in his throat. You were practically laying on top of him. 

“Gonna take care of you baby. Just lay here, just stay with me,” he said into your ear. Dean pulled away from you and slipped down to the end of the bed. He sat on his knees above you, and looked at you squirming around with need on top of Sam. 

With no hesitation, he pulled your pj pants off along with your panties in one fell swoop. He spread your legs wide, kissing up your thighs before burying his head into your center. He thrust his tongue forward to slide between your dampened folds and licked you open. You whimpered and squirmed backwards into Sam, feeling him grind up against you. 

Dean’s tongue was masterful on you as it made slow circles around your clit, making you shiver and jump. He swiped it along your folds and thrust it gently into your wet hole. His scruff rubbed against your thighs and made you arch into him, feeling sensitive and needy. "D-dean," you begged. He nosed forward again and took your clit into his mouth, sucking it gently while licking at the same time. 

“Oh please,” you begged. Behind you, Sam was holding onto your arms with his and thrusting against you and you felt so decadent and wanton. Everything was heightened and you just needed them so much that you couldn't help it when your hand reached out to grasp onto Sam’s as Dean flicked his talented tongue in tight little circles around your clit. You ground down hard against Sam as Dean worshiped you and Sam let out a soft gasp. 

“Can’t, can’t…” he panted. “Dean, let me,” he pushed you off him and Dean moved out of the way as Sam pinned you down on the bed, hands over your head as he drove home inside you. “Ohhhh,” he sighed as he felt you envelop him, squeezing to keep him there, just the way you liked. You were soaking wet now and he slipped in easily, filling you up. He stayed there for a moment, just looking at you. Your hips shifted forward a little, encouraging him to move. 

“Fuck me, Sammy,” you begged. Hot desire flooded his eyes, making his pupils grow until they almost eclipsed the iris. He moved forward, thrusting into you again. You turned your head to seek out Dean’s face. Dean's mouth was near yours now and you gave him a pleading look. He dove forward, grabbing your head to kiss you. You could taste yourself on him, sweet and salty and his tongue was just magical as it worked its way into your mouth, tangling with yours. 

Sam thrust into you again and your body responded, arching up to meet him. His large body covered yours and you felt so fucking safe at that moment. Nothing bad could happen to you with one tall, broad brother above you and another beside you, taking care of your needs in the most intimate way. 

Your eyes were heavy-lidded as you watched Sam thrust inside you, his strong arms pinning yours to the pillow under your head. Dean was kissing you, nipping your lip with his teeth. You wanted to reach out for him but Sam's arms were pinning you down. You made a feeble attempt to extract it, giving a tiny whine that made both brothers look at you. 

"Sam," you begged. "Gimme, Dean, need," words were difficult to come by as Sam was thrusting deep inside you again, pumping his thick cock into your warm and wet hole. He freed one of your arms and you reached out to pull Dean's already leaking erection out of his pants. You used the leaking precome to lube it up before setting a sloppy rhythm with your hand. Dean made a deep keening noise at the back of his throat, thrusting upwards towards your hand. 

Dean was kissing your mouth hard and you closed your eyes, squeezing tightly around Sam’s hard cock. You whimpered again, needing more, begging for more. “More! More!” 

Sam thrust harder against you and your hand tried to match the rhythm on Dean’s cock, pumping it quickly, rubbing a thumb over the dripping slit and the bundle of nerves on the head. Sam’s lean, limber body was practically moving of it’s own accord. One arm was still holding your other down and the other was now tracing across your hardened nipple. He tugged your shirt up to access your breasts. Rolling your nipple between his thumb and forefinger, teasing it into a hardened peak sent you spiraling. He bent down to nip it between his teeth. 

“Oh god!” you cried out as your body arched upwards, trying to pull Sam inside you even more. Dean’s body thrust against you too as you pumped his cock in your hand, trying to bring him to the edge. 

“Y/N!” Sam cried out, slamming into you, thrusting harder and harder. You loved being fucked silly, you loved how Dean felt in your hand, hot and hard like steel but soft as a kitten and Sam was filling you up and it was so good and…

“OH GOD YES! Deeeeannn,” you keened desperately. “Saaaahaaammm,” your orgasm exploded around you, pleasure lighting you up from head to toe. “Don’t stop!” you begged. You didn’t want it to end. “Don’t stop Sammy fuck me hard!” Sam fucked into you ruthlessly and stiffened, buried to the hilt inside you, his own orgasm rippling through you both. You felt the wave of the second orgasm building up. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” you panted. 

“Oh god Y/N,” Sam groaned out, almost falling on top of you. He freed his hand from your wrist and brought it down to rub over your clit and you bucked against him, coming a second time as Dean came into your fist. “Dean!” you cried out, enjoying the sensation of his wet come all over your palm. 

“Y/N!” Dean’s orgasm was more of a grunt than any discernable word but he lay back, taking in great gulps of air once his body shuddered to a stop. 

Sam pulled you close and shifted you both, turning so he was on his back once more and you were half-naked between two warm, sweaty bodies. Sam buried his face into your hair, kissing your head. Dean stroked lazy circles on your back. The three of you laid there silently while you collectively caught your breath and you felt something break inside you, a barrier or an itch or something was finally gone. You no longer felt like you were about to throw a brick into a glass wall just to bring relief. The aching need for sleep was pushing through your defenses and coming up victorious. 

Sam was the first to be dragged under. His breathing slowed down rapidly and he was soon eased back into sleep with you next to him. You felt the soft tide of sleep wash over your body as well, Dean holding onto you from behind and a contentedness settling into your very bones as you relaxed and let it pull you down. 

Drowsily, Dean kissed the back of your neck and mumbled something about sharks. Your eyes fluttered closed and your body cooled down and you finally gave in to the elusive beast. Sleep had come at last.


End file.
